


Key Thief

by thisworthierking



Series: Crow Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking
Summary: A crow steals your keys, and climbing a tree to get them back seems like a good idea… at first.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Crow Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Key Thief

Today might have been one of the worst days you’d had in a while. The day had started off well enough, classes had gone well, and there had only been mild teasing from your friends about your crush on the Kuroo, the captain of the school’s VBC. They had been pushing you to confess your feelings, or at least have a proper conversation with the guy. You had refused and the day had gone on as normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

So how was it that you found yourself in this situation? Stuck halfway up the largest tree on campus, with Kuroo standing below you, laughing. 

It all started only a half hour earlier.

\-----

Classes were finished for the day, it had been a nice, relaxing day, and you didn’t enven have much homework to do tonight! You’d be able to have a relaxing evening, or maybe you could watch a bit of the VBC’s practice.

You quickly decided against that, opting just to return home.

Fishing your keys out of your pocket you twirled them around on the ring that held them all together, before tossing them in the air, catching them as they came back down. You repeated the action several times, not really giving much thought to it, it simply being a habit that you had picked up.

On the 5th or 6th toss of your keys something strange happened, they didn’t come back down. You looked up in confusion, had they got caught on something?

Your search quickly revealed the culprit, a crow, your keys in its beak. You quickly gave chase, following the crow to a large tree near the gyms, often students would rest beneath it, taking shelter under it’s canopy to escape the sun. Today however the area was empty, no people milling about, and you could only hear the faintest sounds of activity from one of the gyms.

The crow quickly made its way up into the upper canopy of the tree, depositing your keys into its nest. It hopped around a few times, re-arranging some things, before setting off once more, leaving its nest unguarded.

Making your way over to the base of the tree you carefully removed your bag, depositing it on the ground near the tree. You then set to your task of climbing the tree, it was difficult at first, there not being too many branches low to the ground, but you had persisted and you eventually found yourself mere inches from the nest.

Carefully hoisting yourself up a bit further you looked through the nest, noticing some random odds and ends, a bottlecap, some small coins, scraps of newspaper, and, your keys partially hidden under some twigs. You cautiously reached your hand into the nest, not knowing what else might be in it, and managed to extract your keys.

Your prize clutched in your fist you looked down ready to begin your decent, and immediately wished that you hadn’t. While it had not looked very high from the ground, now that you were up here you realised that you were rather high up, and a simple slip could cause serious injury.

Taking a deep breath to steady yourself you started to make a plan for how to get down, try to keep to the branches you used to get up, and take your time. There was no rush to get down, the most important thing was not injuring yourself.

It was at that moment right before you started moving down the tree, that your nemesis re-appeared. Racing towards you squawking furiously, the crow returned to guard its nest. Not wanting to get into a fight with a crow up a tree you hastily made your way down, luckily it didn’t give chase, merely sitting in it’s nest, squawking loudly at you.

In your rush to get down you didn’t exactly pay the best attention to which branches you were grabbing, and suddenly you felt your stomach in your throat as a branch snapped under your foot. Luckily the other branches you had grabbed onto held and you only dropped down about a foot. However your near miss had desperately clinging to the trunk of the tree as a lifeline, too nervous to continue your descent.

You had the fleeting thought that you should have kept your bag with you, if you had then you could have taken your phone out and called someone, but your phone was sitting in your bag, at the base of the tree and of no use to you right now.

Too frightened to continue climbing down the tree you resigned to wait until someone came by, then you could ask them for help, and put this whole situation behind you.

And so you waited, eventually the crow left it’s nest, leaving you alone in the tree, you listened as things around you gradually got quieter, the noise from the gyms gradually faded until you didn’t hear anything, and for a brief moment you feared that you were alone on campus, and that there would be no one coming to save you.

Luckily it seemed that the universe had decided to cut you a break and you could hear the sound of some people walking your way, you could hear one of them talking, while the other barely gave any real answers.

Twisting around from your spot in the tree you were able to see who it was, Kuroo and Kenma, volleyball practice must have just ended.

You knew Kenma, the two of you were in the same class, he was a nice guy, sure he was somewhat standoffish and could be rather apathetic about most things, but he was a nice guy. But would he help you? If practice had just ended it was likely that he would be tired and just want to go home, would he stop to help you? Would he even react if you tried to call for help? Maybe.

And then of course there was Kuroo, you had had a few small conversations with him here and there, but you didn’t really know him that well. You knew he was cute, played volleyball, and loved chemistry puns. You also had a huge crush on him and weren’t really sure if you could handle the embarrassment of him having to come over and save you. But you also knew, thanks to Kenma, that he had a penchant for teasing people, and you were definitely not in the mood for being teased right now, you just wanted out of the tree. Maybe, maybe you should just keep quiet, surely someone else would come by, right?

So caught up in your own thoughts you didn’t even notice that they had stopped moving (or at least Kuroo had, Kenma just carried on without him). You did however hear when Kuroo called out to Kenma.

“Hey looks like someone forgot their bag by the tree, I’m gonna go take it to the office, you gonna wait for me?” Kenma gave no reply and continued walking, or at least if he gave a reply it was too quiet for you to hear. Kuroo just shook his head at his friend’s attitude and made his way over to the tree.

He reached down and picked up your bag, he was about to put it over his shoulder and leave when the cracking of a branch made him look up. And then he spotted you, eyes wide, desperately clinging to the tree trunk.

At first he did nothing, simply staring at you, trying to make sense of the situation. Then he started laughing

\----

And that was how you found yourself in this situation, stuck up a tree with Kuroo laughing at you.

Eventually he stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his eye he looked up at you, crooked grin on his face.

“Need a hand?”

A part of you wanted to yell ‘yes! Yes I need help’, but another part of you, that was rather annoyed at being laughed at decided your pride was more important.

“Nope, I’m good, I’ve got it sorted.”

“Really, alright then, don’t let me stop you, I’ll just wait here with your bag.”

You weren’t even looking at him anymore, you could feel heat crawling up your neck into your face, your embarrassment with this situation only growing my the second. You chose to simply close your eyes and look away, deciding that you didn’t need to answer him.

“Well, are you going to come down? It’ll get dark soon, and then it’ll just be harder.”

“I’ll come down when I’m ready to come down.”

“Sure you will, and I’m sure that branch your standing on will wait for you, not like it’s ready to snap at any second.”

Immediately following his words the branch you were standing on groaned ominously and you could feel it slowly starting to snap, bit my bit. The warmth that had been making it’s way into your face felt like it was immediately sucked out, leaving only a cold gnawing feeling of dread in it’s place.

“I’m stuck” The words came out, but they were so muffled by your fear that they were barely a whisper, and you had to repeat yourself a few times before Kuroo could hear you. He must have been able to hear the pure fear you were feeling in your voice because suddenly he was serious, putting both bags on the ground and making his way over to the tree.

He stood silently for a moment, studying the tree, before he began giving you instructions, walking you through where to step and helping you make your way down the tree, once you reached the bottom branch he had you slowly lower yourself down until he could reach you, quickly pulling you down to safety.

You quietly thank him for his help, trying to avoid eye contact, now that you were out of the tree your embarrassment was back full force, you just wanted the ground to swallow you up.

You were so focused on your embarrassment that you didn’t notice that he was still standing next to you, or that he had spoken, when you realised that he had you hastily appologised and asked for him to repeat himself.

“I asked if you were made of copper and tellurium.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe.”

You didn’t thank your face could get any hotter, but it did, was he actually flirting with you? Or was he making fun of you?

Seeing your look of confusion, he smiled.

“Not feeling that one? Fine, let’s try another,” Smirking he continued, “If you were an element you’d be francium, because you’re the most attractive.”

He was flirting with you, he was actually flirting with you, what sort of parallel universe had you wound up in where your crush was actually flirting with you?

“You feeling okay? Those are some of my best lines, I can try another.”

“No, no, that’s fine. Thanks, for helping me get out of the tree.”

At that he laughed a bit, clearly still finding the situation hilarious.

“No worries, why were you up there anyways? You don’t really seem like the tree climbing type.”

“Oh, ah, well –“ You looked down, suddenly finding your shoes incredibly interesting. “A crow stole my keys and put them in its nest up the tree, so I needed to ge them back. It seemed like a good idea until I had to get back down.”

And he was laughing at you again.

You were about to leave when a hand on your arm stopped you.

“Can I walk you home? Make sure no more crows try to rob you?”

You hesitantly agreed, causing Kuroo’s smile to widen, he gestured for you to lead on, following behind you.


End file.
